


counter measures

by magicdraining (jadeu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor AU, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Silly, exes chanbaek, smh at this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeu/pseuds/magicdraining
Summary: drabble where chanyeol is a doctor and baekhyun is a patient and they get on with it in dr. park's clinic





	

{before}

 

After waking up late and having to wait for Chanyeol, his roommate, to finish showering, Baekhyun hastily went to class after a short shower he would have wanted to last longer. And then their Biology professor just had to announce that they'll be examining cells under the microscope the next meeting and of all the samples they were supposed to acquire, Baekhyun's table just had to be assigned with sperm cells.

So his next class was going to be Bio, his pre-med major. And right now, he's just doing his homework.

He palmed himself through his boxers and immediately undressed after the first time he felt it twitched. He started giving his semi hard on lazy strokes, trying to imagine someone's fingers doing him the pleasure. A lot of the boys from high school popped in his mind but only one certain boy stood from the rest. It was Jongin, the only boy that he had a crush for over three months. His infatuation lasted for a year, actually, and he swore he almost said he loved Jongin. But now, instead of confessing, he was imagining Jongin's rough fingers tugging his dick to his climax.

Baekhyun's already veering on the edge in such a short time, and just as quickly as his roommate's stupid grin flashed in his mind, the bathroom door opened, and Baekhyun came into his hands with eyes close and a moan drawn from his lips.

~

"Uh, sorry for interrupting?" Someone said from the door.

Baekhyun turned his head and saw Chanyeol's left eye twitch. It's certainly awkward for the taller guy especially since they barely knew each other with just two weeks into the semester of rooming together.

"It's fine," Baekhyun said, his fingers still covered with come. "I was just making my homework." He aligned his fingers onto a receptacle and let the come drop onto it.

"Is that for Bio?" Chanyeol asked. He hesitated stepping inside but did so anyways.

Baekhyun nodded. "Mr. Shim wanted us to donate cells. He's gross like that."

"Yeah, I had to donate sperm cells for our class, too."

Baekhyun shrugged and went under the shower, an act which shocked the taller guy.

"Uhm, I'm going to jerk off now. Can you-"

"My next class is Bio," Baekhyun said as if that was enough explanation. "You can jerk off there while I take a shower here."

And with those words, Baekhyun turned the water on. He's closing his eyes, washing his face, when he heard grunts that made him pause in his tracks. He heard another one again and it made Baekhyun gulp.

Slowly, he turned his head to the side and witnessed Chanyeol jerking off while eyeing his... legs?

Then their eyes met. And Baekhyun was pulled into Chanyeol with that gaze. He studied physics but he didn't know a law that states a person can magnetically pull another person to come over. He slowly walked to the taller guy and grabbed his dick as if on trance.

"Baek-" Chanyeol moaned, the sound of his raspy voice better than any of the shit Baekhyun listened to in his phone. He wants to hear more of that sound.

A few tugs later and Chanyeol came into Baekhyun's hands, some spilling into the latter's stomach and running down his thighs. Baekhyun's hard again but he's going to be late if they'll continue this business.

Although it was hard, quite literally, for Baekhyun to go through the whole day with a semi inside his uniform pants, he still made it. Even if Biology reminded him of the feel of Chanyeol's dick in his hands.

Upon entering his dorm room, he found Chanyeol leaning on his study table. There was a tent in his uniform pants, too, and Baekhyun knew a handjob won't cut it this time.

In long strides, Chanyeol reached him, caught his lips, undressed him, brought him to bed- all in just a matter of glorious minutes.

That was the first time Baekhyun was fucked by a guy. That was the first time Baekhyun was fucked, period.

And it was with Park Chanyeol, his roommate.

Who would have known the consequences would make them lovers for a long time? Who would have known that Chanyeol had a sweet and gentle side to his studious self?

Baekhyun learned all that while they were dating. And they lasted longer, with Chanyeol frequently making love to Baekhyun. They were ideal.

But Baekhyun left med school to be a singer. And it felt like he left Chanyeol along the way, too. For his dream.

 

{after}

 

Baekhyun loved driving his car past the 100 kph mark, especially on the stretch of the highway. He liked the speed and exhilaration it brings him and he attempted to drive faster, reach 120 kph, but the moment he stepped on the gas, a squirrel suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He stepped on the break and slammed his head onto his steering wheel. Thankfully, the squirrel survived.

But Baekhyun needed to know if he's fine, too. He might have been in med school for a couple of semesters but it was different if another person examined you.

The nearest hospital was the most prestigious hospital in Seoul. Maybe he'll see old college friends working there and could get a free checkup.

Baekhyun waited for a few minutes before he was led inside the doctor's office. Once he stepped inside, the most unexpected college friend greeted him with a smile that turned into a frown. 

The doctor cleared his throat. "May I know what happened, sir?"

"I got... I got into a car accident." Baekhyun stuttered, because he absolutely cannot believe Park Chanyeol is sitting there, looking so gorgeous with his white coat and a stethoscope hanging over his neck. Baekhyun decides then that he wants Chanyeol back in his life.

There was a slight chuckle that escaped Chanyeol's lips. "If you were, you would be bloody and I doubt you'd even make it here."

"No, no, there was a squirrel, and then- could you just check me out?" Baekhyun paled when he realized what he had said. "I mean, check me up. D-do a check up on me. What's your job supposed to be?"

Chanyeol just shrugged and stood up. He forced Baekhyun to sit down and pulled his stethoscope on to listen to Baekhyun's breathing.

"You seem pretty nervous, Baek. Your heart rate is faster than normal," Chanyeol teased.

"I told you I had an accident. I'm still shaken up from it."

"Should you be admitted to the hospital, then?" Chanyeol smirked. "Then I'd ask you to please strip. And then put on the hospital gown with nothing underneath it."

Baekhyun tried to hide the blush that colored his cheeks. But Chanyeol held his face to force his eyes on him.

"Or would you rather like to donate cells for this hospital?"

-

The sign on his Chanyeol's office door is changed to say that the doctor is out for today.

-

Baekhyun is bent over the bed in Chanyeol's office, whimpering at the soft sensation of Chanyeol's tongue eating his ass. He didn't know he craved for Park Chanyeol until he met him again, and oh, he didn't think his craving would be satisfied so easily.

Baekhyun couldn't help it anymore- he wanted Chanyeol's dick inside him again.

"Doctor, please," Baekhyun gasped.

When Chanyeol removed his tongue from Baekhyun's twitching pink hole, the smaller guy whined. "Please what, Mr. Byun?"

"Please inject me. With your dick."

Chanyeol laughed at the failed humor Baekhyun is trying to say. And Baekhyun remembered how he loved that laugh, a better sound than the shit he plays on his phone. He dared say that Chanyeol's laugh is as wonderful as the music in his best-selling albums. Then Chanyeol pushes his cock inside Baekhyun's warmth and it had been so long since Baekhyun fantasized for this.

With each of Chanyeol's thrusts, Baekhyun's dick is getting rubbed on the sheets of the bed he's bent over and oh god did it make Baekhyun scream for more. The friction was unexplainable pleasure and only a few minutes later, Baekhyun comes without getting touched.

When Baekhyun clenched tight around Chanyeol, that was all it took for the taller guy to reach his climax, too. And he spilled inside of Baekhyun.

"Doctor, would you check me up again?"

As checkup, Chanyeol ran his hands over Baekhyun's bare back, feeling its smooth expanse.

Then Chanyeol's brain to mouth filter malfunctions. "I'm still in love with you, Baek."

That was certainly unexpected for Baekhyun. But he surprised himself when he answered back, "I've never stopped loving you, Yeol. I don't know how to."

The rest of the afternoon, they just cuddled on the small bed in Chanyeol's office, apologizing and reconciling and catching up.

It wasn't a question whether they got back together again. It was obvious from their gazes that they wouldn't want to part again.

**Author's Note:**

> and the doctor x patient theme is only for entertainment, no offense meant


End file.
